


Please Come Home

by anantheminmyheart22



Category: Kingsman, Rocketman - Fandom, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anantheminmyheart22/pseuds/anantheminmyheart22
Summary: A break up seemed the only option but sometimes you just need them to come back home
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Please Come Home

They sat opposite each other, the air thick with unsaid words neither able to look the other in the eye. The memories of the pointless argument the night before lingering in both their minds. It seemed silly now, a stupid one-off comment that had erupted but it had been like that recently, the arguments coming more than the love. She could barely remember the last time they had slept together in each other’s arms instead of one going to bed before the other with no cuddles. He couldn’t remember the last time he had told her how beautiful she was, even now as she sat there with tears threatening to spill she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
Running his hand through his hair Taron looked up at Y/N unable to believe they had got to this point.  
“This is it isn’t it” he said his voice cracking not wanting to believe it himself but knowing it was best for both of them before they ended up hating each other.  
“I love you Taron but I can’t do this anymore” she replied finally looking up, feeling like she’d been punched in the stomach as she looked into his watery green eyes.  
“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry”  
“I am too”  
“So where do we go from here?”  
“Ill pack my bag and go to my mums”  
“No you don’t need to do that, I’ll go back to my old flat theres no one in it, this is your house too”  
“Are you sure”  
“Yeah”  
Standing up Taron wiped his eyes on his t shirt and went to walk upstairs. As he walked past Y/N he paused and went to put his hand on her shoulder but at the last moment thought better of it and left the room.  
Y/N let out a long sigh and put her head in her hands, as she heard the drawers being opened upstairs she couldn’t believe their 3 year relationship had come to an end. To their friends they were the perfect couple, completely suited for each other but things hadn’t been great for a long time now, with Taron being away filming and Y/N working incredibly long hours they hardly saw each other and when they did 9 times out of 10 it ended up in an argument.  
“Right I guess ill see you around then” Taron said as he walked back into the room.  
“I guess” Y/N replied standing up “Taron I do love you” the tears that had been lingering in her eyes finally spilled over.  
“I love you too” he replied and kissed her on the forehead “but I don’t want to hate you, maybe we can” he paused not wanting to say give it another go in time, in case it didn’t happen. He didn’t want to get his own hopes up never mind hers.  
“Yeah maybe” Y/N replied with a small smile, looking into his eyes wanting to take everything in. Shaking she pressed her lips against his wanting to kiss him one last time.  
“Bye sweetheart”  
Taron reluctantly pulled away and picked up his bag. As he closed the door behind him Y/N flopped into the chair and broke into full on gut wrenching sobs. Putting his bag in the boot Taron got in the car and took one last look at the house, his own emotions giving in as he put his head on the steering wheel.

“Y/N babes where are you?” came the voice of her best friend Summer as she let herself into the house. “Oh my god whats happened” she found Y/N sitting on the lounge floor arms wrapped round her knees wearing one of Taron’s jumpers he’d left behind. “Where’s Taron?” she asked sitting down next to Y/N on the floor.  
“He’s gone” Y/N replied quietly.  
“Gone where?”  
“His flat, we’ve split up”  
“What, but you two were so happy”  
“We weren’t, we kept arguing all the time, we weren’t making each other happy anymore”  
“Oh babes im so sorry, come here”  
Summer wrapped her arms round Y/N as she fell on her shoulder and started crying again.  
“Come on chicken, lets get you cleaned up and we’ll go for a drink” Summer said after Y/N had stopped crying.  
“I cant go out, I look like shit” Y/N replied sniffing.  
“That’s why I said we’ll get you cleaned up then we’ll go out” Summer replied with a laugh pulling Y/N to her feet. “Go make yourself look gorgeous”  
“Fine, just cos its you”  
Y/N walked up to her room and felt her heart stop as she saw the opened now empty drawers and Taron’s messed up side of the bed but without his stuff on the bedside table next to it.  
“It was the right thing for you both hun” came Summer’s voice putting her hand on Y/N’s shoulder.  
“Yeah I know” Y/N replied.

An hour later Y/N sat down in the pub with a large glass of wine and put her phone down on the table. It lit up showing the wallpaper of her and Taron at the premiere for the last Kingsman film. looking down at her as she smiled up at him her hand on his chest.  
“Guess I should change that” she said as Summer sat down opposite her showing her the phone screen.  
“Probably for the best” Summer replied.  
Y/N flicked through the pictures in her phone trying to go past all the ones of her and Taron quickly and settled on one from a night out with her friends.  
“Much better, now start drinking” Summer instructed.

On the other side of London Taron sat in the dark in his lounge looking at the pictures of Y/N on his phone. His thumb hovered over the delete button but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Flinching as the lights were switched on he looked behind him to see Summer’s boyfriend Ryan had come in.  
“Forgot you had the spare key, what do you want” he grumbled turning back to his phone.  
“Summer told me to come see you, she’s with Y/N” Ryan replied sitting opposite Taron.  
“Well you’ve seen me, now you can leave”  
“Come on mate, lets go to the pub and we’ll talk”  
“I don’t want to talk, I want to sit here and not talk to anyone on my own, just go”  
“Tough shit, get your arse up and sorted we’re going to the pub”  
“Will you piss off then?”  
“Yeah one drink then you can leave”  
“Fine”  
Taron dragged himself off the sofa and into the bathroom. Catching sight of himself in the mirror with his red rimmed bloodshot eyes and hair like hed been electrocuted he gave a small laugh at the state of himself and switched the shower on.

Sitting in the pub tucked away in the corner Taron took a long drink of his beer as Ryan sat opposite him.  
“So what happened?” he asked  
“We split up, I wasn’t making her happy anymore and we kept arguing. Its better this way” Taron replied.  
“Im sorry mate”  
“It’s not your fault, wasn’t working anymore”  
“But still”  
“Ryan mate I don’t want to talk about it”  
“Ok, ok so whats going on with work”  
“Flying out to New York on Friday for the press tour for Robin Hood”  
“Well that’ll be good, take your…”  
“My mind off things, yeah I guess so”  
“I didn’t mean”  
“No its fine, your right. Cant spend all day every day thinking about Y/N got to work”  
“Don’t over do it T”  
“Ry I’ll be fine, I need to work, it’ll keep me busy” Taron drained the last of his pint and stood up “Im sorry mate I just want to be alone”  
“its fine, we’ll go for a drink before you head to New York yeah?”  
“Sure thing”  
Taron gave him a small smile and walked out of the pub pulling his hood up. Arriving back at his flat he got into bed finding one of Y/Nt shirts under her pillow, left behind from before theyd moved into their house. Holding it tight he gave into the tears that had been threatening since he’d left the house and sobbed into the pillow.

Walking back into the house Y/N sighed as she shut the door behind her, the place seeming so much bigger now Taron wasn’t there. Trying to remind herself they’d be better off this way and these feelings wouldn’t last much longer she went up to bed putting Taron’s hoodie back on and curling up under the duvet. Cuddling the pillow she drifted off into a restless sleep with flashes of the night before going through her mind.  
“Babe im home” Taron called as he chucked his keys on the table by the door.  
“Hey” Y/N called back.  
Taron walked through to the kitchen and kissed Luce on the cheek as she kept her back to him making dinner. “You ok?”  
“Yep, you?”  
“Yeah good, can I help?”  
“Nope”  
“What’s wrong babe”  
“Nothing Taron”  
“Sure its not”  
“Oh my god I said I didn’t want your help that was all, the fuck is up with you?”  
“Me?! You’ve been at me for days, more like whats up with you darlin”  
“Oh piss off”  
“There you go again, will you cheer the fuck up or im going out”  
“Fine fuck off and go then and don’t bother coming back home!”  
Y/N slammed the bits she was holding down and stormed out the room. Sitting on her own on their bed she realised she had over reacted but pride stopped her from walking back out to Taron and giving him a kiss to say sorry.

“Right come on babes we’re going out out” Summer instructed walking into the house with Ryan in tow.  
“Im ready, hey Ry” Y/N replied wanting to ask if hed spoken to Taron. They had seen the pictures of him in New York looking as good as he always did but Y/N noticed his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes and it had made her heart ache. She had had to be talked out of calling him ending with Summer threatening to take her phone and drop it in the next bowl of water she found.  
“Hi Y/N, you ok?”  
“Yep all good, ready to go get drunk”  
“That’s my girl” Summer said throwing her arm round Y/N’s shoulder. “How you doing?”  
“Im fine, just ready to go out and forget about everything”  
“That we can do, Ryans driving us so we haven’t got to worry”  
“Even better”  
A few hours later Y/N had stuck to her word and was very drunk. Sat in a booth clutching her drink as if her life depended on it she watched Summer and the rest of their friends dancing. Before she could stop herself she had pulled her phone out and was writing a text to Taron “Hey T, hope your ok..” when she felt her phone being yanked out of her hand.  
“And what do you think your doing missy?” Summer asked looking at Y/N’s phone and giving her a look of disappointment.  
“Texting Taron, why?” Y/N replied crossing her arms.  
“He’s not your boyfriend anymore babes”  
“I know he’s not, I just wanted to check if he’s ok”  
“He’s fine, Ryan spoke to him the other day while he was in New York, he’s absolutely fine”  
“But I just wanted to ask”  
“No, don’t do this to yourself Y/N, you’ll be ok”  
“Fine, can I have my phone back please”  
“Promise not to text him again”  
“Promise”  
Y/N sulkily took her phone back out of Summers hand and put it back in her bag.  
“Happy now?”  
“Yes now come dance before Ryan picks us up”  
“Alright fine”  
Y/N let herself be pulled up and dragged onto the dancefloor trying to focus on what Summer had said and that Taron was absolutely fine and thinking if hes absolutely fine then she can be too.

Before Taron had realised it had been two months since him and Y/N had broken up and he still felt as drained as he did the day he walked out of their house. Despite being busy with the press tours he missed her more and more. Standing in his hotel room by the window he flicked through his phone and hovered over Y/N’s name. He quickly pressed call and felt his heart start thumping as it rang.  
“T?” Y/N answered not daring to believe it was him at the end of the phone.  
“Hi” he replied quietly.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah fine, you?”  
“Yeah all good”  
“Right ok”  
“Whats wrong Taron, why are you calling?”  
“Im not fine, I miss you”  
“I miss you too, Ryan said you were ok though”  
“Well that’s what ive been telling everyone, its easier when Im working”  
“I hope your not working too hard though”  
“Can I see you please Y/N, I really wanna talk to you”  
“I want to as well but I don’t know if I can”  
“Just an hour, im back in London next week, please Y/N”  
“Its been 2 months Taron”  
“I know, I know, I thought this was for the best and the longer we went without speaking it’d be ok”  
“You know Summer threatened to drown my phone because I wanted to call you”  
“No I didn’t know that” Taron laughed leaning his head against the window “So can I see you next week?”  
“Yeah you can, where are you now?” Y/N replied her stomach fluttering at the thought of seeing Taron again.  
“Barcelona, onto Paris tomorrow”  
“Wow, look ill let you get some sleep and see you next week”  
“Yeah ill see you next week, Y/N…I still love you”  
“I love you too T”  
Taron ended the call and felt the sick feeling hed had for the last 2 months fade away. He grinned to himself at the thought of finally seeing his girl again. He knew they had to do whatever it could take to fix what had broken them in the first place as he couldn’t carry on without her.

“Who were you talking to?” Summer asked as she came into the lounge handing her a drink.  
“Um Taron” Y/N replied “He called me”  
“Oh what did he say, is he ok?”  
“I don’t think he’s ok, he wants to see me when hes in London next week”  
“Are you gonna see him?”  
“I am, I really miss him Summer. I want my boyfriend back, we need to talk about a lot but I want him back”  
“I just don’t want to see you hurt babes”  
“I know, but im hurting anyway. I just need to see him”  
“You gotta do whats right for you”

The next week dragged slowly for both Y/N and Taron. As Tarons plane landed he pulled out his phone and text Y/N  
“Planes just landed, see you about 9ish? Xxxx”  
“Yeah of course, come to the house? Xxxx”  
“Ill see you soon xxxx”  
“xxxx”  
Y/N felt her nerves grow as she ran round the house trying to get ready and make herself look half decent. She laughed at the thought that it was Taron she was seeing, who had seen her when she looked her worst. She kept her eye on the time thinking it had stopped with how slow the hour had gone.  
As the doorbell went her heart skipped. Opening the door her voice caught in her throat as Taron stood on the doorstep looking completely exhausted and pale.  
“Hi” she whispered  
“Hey you” Taron replied with a smile.  
“Come in”  
Y/N shook her head at the thought of inviting Taron into his own house. As he walked past her the familiar scent of his aftershave hit her. She followed him into the lounge and sat down next to him.  
“You look knackered, are you ok?” she asked.  
“Yeah, just been busy and um I haven’t been sleeping very well to be honest” Taron replied.  
“No me either, do you want to get some sleep and we can talk later?”  
“No I’ll be fine, we need to talk. I know we kept arguing but before that we were so good, I definitely shouldn’t have over reacted at times and we should have talked about things rather than screaming at each other. These past 2 months have been so horrible without you. I want you back baby”  
“Im sorry too, I yelled at you about really stupid stuff, the night before we split up im so sorry that was all my fault, I want you back too T but I don’t want to be sat here again in a few months time doing this again”  
“We wont be, we’ll talk about things properly if and when we have a problem. I don’t want to fight with you again”  
“I don’t want to fight with you either”  
“So can we start again?”  
“Yeah we can, I love you so much, will you come home Taron?”  
“Of course I will, I love you too”  
Taron pulled Y/N into his arms and held her tightly, feeling her cry against his t shirt he couldn’t stop a few tears rolling down his face. Y/N pulled away and leant in to kiss him. Feeling his lips against hers a warmth spread through her that she hadn’t felt since they had split up. Deepening the kiss Taron pulled her onto his lap and she wrapped her legs round his waist. Holding her as tightly as he could he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers.  
“I love you” he said softly.  
“I love you too” Y/N replied running her hand through his hair.  
Taron kissed her again and stood up keeping Y/N wrapped round him. Carefully walking up the stairs and to their bedroom he laid her on the bed and hovered over her. Y/N pulled his t shirt over his head and kissed him on the chest as he undid her jeans and pulled them down while Y/N pulled the duvet over them.  
“Ive missed this, ive missed you” he said as he positioned himself between her legs.  
“I’ve missed you too” Y/N replied wrapping her arm round Tarons neck and pulling his head down to kiss him as he pushed into her. She moaned as he started moving slowly not breaking eye contact with her.  
Taron let out a long moan as he came and collapsed onto Y/N’s chest. She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair as he tightened his grip round her and couldn’t stop himself falling asleep. Y/N went to move then noticed Taron had fallen asleep as he grumbled in his sleep. She carried on stroking his hair slowly falling asleep herself.  
Waking up a couple of hours later Taron yawned and sat up finding Y/N looking at him.  
“Oh god I fell asleep on you, im sorry” he said  
“Its ok babe I think you needed it” she replied and kissed him. “Don’t worry I slept as well”  
“Im so tired, sorry babe” Taron yawned again and buried back down under the duvet.  
“It’s alright, you sleep. Ill be downstairs”  
“No stay with me please, I wont use you as a pillow”  
“Ok, im not going anywhere”  
Y/N snuggled into Taron’s arms and cuddled up to him as he drifted off back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning Taron looked down at Y/N still asleep in his arms. He kissed her on the top of her head as she woke up.  
“Morning” she mumbled into his chest.  
“Morning beautiful” he replied.  
“Im so happy we’re waking up with each other again”  
“Me too, we’re gonna make this work babe, I love you”  
“I love you too”


End file.
